Lightning
by Hunter6
Summary: Lightning never stikes twice! not true. An assassin calling himself Lightning is Hunting the Death Eaters. One by one they are falling. But Lighning had a secret. And the new Headmaster at Hogwarts is the only man that can help him.
1. Brave New World

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognised characters I am just having fun. Not making any money or anything.  
  
Authors note: Warning this fic is going to contain SLASH as in two men having a relationship. If this freaks you out or you find in disgusting I suggest you leave, but if you do happen to read and feel compelled to Flame me please do as they entertain me greatly and I could do with a good laugh. Now for everyone who loves a Slash story just as I do, I hope you enjoy and that this is not a predictable standard kind of a fic.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The dead littered the ground. The casualties of a war that should never have been allowed to occur. Voldemort was dead, or so they thought but the price they had to pay was dear. Acceptable causatives was what the minister of magic called them, there was nothing acceptable about how many people were lost. The kindly, sweet Headmaster with a core of steel was one of the first to go. He died trying to protect the school his sacrifice meant many of the pupils could live to fight another day. Hagrid the gamekeeper of the school tried to fight of the attackers but he never had a chance without his magic he was a lamb to the slaughter. Ron and Hermione were singled out by the death eaters; they were not killed in battle they were brutally murdered. A plot to dishearten the boy who lived. Draco was a death eater, or so everyone thought, he showed his true colours during the battle. Turning on his own thus giving the powers of light valuable seconds needed to defeat Voldemort. Many other unnamed aurors and students were killed trying to protect others. But the ultimate sacrifice was the boy who lived, the man who killed Voldemort and the martyr for them all. Harry disappeared when Voldemort died; they flung curses at each other, Harry's aim was true and Voldemort fell taking Harry with him.  
  
Sev fell to his knees, tears steamed down his face. His mentor was dead; many of his friends were dead. And the green eyed young man who he loved more that he should have but never could show was dead. He bitterly regretted never telling Harry how he felt. The reasons seemed so sound before the battle, he could lose his job, Harry was a student, he was old enough to be his father, plus many more but now. now it seemed so trivial. None of that mattered now. All that mattered top Sev was that the only person he had ever loved was dead without ever knowing the truth.  
  
"Severus" A voice whispered. It was Minerva. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "We have to be strong for the students.' she told him gently. Sev nodded, of course she was right. Sev looked at the students who were slowly getting to their feet, looking dazed, some were crying, others were comforting; all were in a state of shock. He saw a Slytherin prefect comforting a Grifindor first year. He allowed himself a small smile, hoping that the inter house rivalry that had existed since before he was born would come to a stop. He had a feeling that this newfound compassion was somewhat to do with Draco's heroics, Draco had been a Slytherin Prefect, he was their leader, they all looked up to them. They saw what he had done for Harry, his school time adversary and saw that it was ok to let go of house prejudices. Sev hoped that Draco new how much his sacrifice affected his former class mates, that he had done a lot of good.  
  
He got to his feet, wiping away the tears.  
  
"Everybody into the great hall." He bellowed, they needed to be away from all the carnage. "The people that could walk helped those who could not, the ones that could not see were escorted by ones that could. And slowly everyone who had been apart of the battle made their way inside.  
  
The hall was crowed but as Sev noted sadly not as crowded, as it should have been. He looked at the rest of the teachers who had survived the battle. Minerva stood at his side. There was a flutter of wings and a beautiful phoenix made its way towards the group of teachers. "Fawkes" Sev whispered, recognising the bird as Dumbledore's pet. I came to a rest on his shoulder a letter attached to its leg. Sev read it slowly scarcely believing what it said.  
  
Dear Severus Since you are reading this letter I must presume some awful fate must have befallen me and I am no longer able to hold the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have for a long time known that I want you to be my successor. Please take good care of my school, I now that you will.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Sev silently handed the letter over to Minerva, she gave a faint smile.  
  
"Well done Severus." She whispered. Sev snapped out of his daze, realising that there was still things that needed to be taken care of.  
  
"Alright listen carefully" He addressed the remaining teachers. "Here is what we need to do." He instructed then all in what needed to be done.  
  
A hazy apparition watched them unseen, he smiled. He knew that Severus really was the best choice. The only one who could deal with the aftermath of the battle.  
  
Severus did indeed deal with it all; he pushed his grief to the back of his mind and got on with what needed to be done. The injured were tended to, the dead were buried and the boy who lived was never found. 


	2. Bolt from the blue

Part one:  
  
The next year:  
  
"Avada Kedavra" a cold voice called out. Cameron Lestrange dropped to the ground, never having seen his killer. The man stood over the body a cold smirk on his face. He tuned to the wall nearest to him.  
  
For Dumbledore, Riddle guess who your death is going to be for?  
  
He burned into the wall. He knew Voldemort was back, he could feel it. The world needed to know. And Voldemort needed to be told that there were still those who opposed him. He may have got rid of the boy who lived, but those who survived were not going to just lie back and let Voldemort destroy them. The man absentmindedly rubbed the lightning bolt shaped scar on his arm. Lightning, as he would be come to be known as, was going to take his revenge on the man that gave him that scar and so many others. Voldemort would die for what he did. And those who had followed him will also pay the price. Lightning smirked; Voldemort might be back but lightning knew he would not have any shortage of people out for his blood. 'The new head of the order will probably be laying plans already' he thought. Lightning disappeared just as ministry of magic officials were arriving on the scene.  
  
Above the Lestrange mansion floated a lightning bolt shaped cloud. The aurors who were on the scene had been altered by calls that a dark mark was scene floating above a house. But clearly this was not the dark mark, this was something new.  
  
They entered the mansion and saw the message that was left. Auror Longbottom hoped against hope that the message was wrong, how could Riddle guess anything he was supposed to dead. If this wasn't the case, Merlin help them all.  
  
Neville stood outside the building looking at the mark hovering in the sky; it didn't fill him with terror like that Dark mark did, this was a sign of hope. If Voldemort was back then this was a direct challenge to Voldemort. He felt tears stinging his eyes. The lightning bolt reminded him of his lost friend, the person that had showed him his true potential had helped him out of his shell. Harry was his saviour, after the trauma of what happened to his parents, Neville never did anything brave, never tried to be a hero, he saw what happened to hero's and he was scared. But Harry had shown him that even though he was scared he cold still do what needed to be done.  
  
Neville looked around him, there was at least half a dozen Aurors there to deal with the situation, and there was really nothing he could do. There was someone that needed to be told what had happened and Neville knew that the minister would never tell him so Neville took the task upon himself. It was time for him to visit an old 'friend'.  
  
"Headmaster," Neville said, his voice more confident than it had ever been at school.  
  
"Longbottom" The headmaster replied, his voice no longer a cold monotone, the war had taught him many things, he could not afford to be cold, that was what caused him to lose Harry.  
  
"Severus, I am afraid I have some news, it could be business for the order." Neville let the comment hang in the air a moment before continuing. Sev was the new head of the Order of the Phoenix; Even though Voldemort had been defeated there would always be dark wizards that needed to be stopped. Sev nodded implying that he wanted Neville to continue, he held a respect for his former pupil, on of the few from the generation that had survived, Neville had shown incredible strength no one knew he possessed. Auror Longbottom was one of the best since Mad eye himself. "There was a killing this morning, a former death eater was killed with Avada Kedavra and on the wall was written, 'for Dumbledore, Riddle do you know who your death is going to be for.' Clearly, it is someone wanting revenge for the battle, I am actually tempted to let then get away with it, as doing away with Voldemort's followers would be doing us all a favour. But the part about Riddle needs to be looked into. I thought, we all though, Voldemort was dead." Sev didn't respond at first, he just looked sadly at His former student.  
  
"Voldemort is not dead." He held out his left arm, the sleeve was rolled back and the black mark burned darkly on his flesh. "He is back, but this time we have no protection against him." The fact that Harry had been their previous protection was left unsaid. "We have to call together the order. And Lightning needs to be found. If he killed Lestange with so much ease then he would be a valuable asset." Neville was stunned he never told the headmaster who it was that had been killed.  
  
"How." Severus gave a smile reminiscent of Dumbledore, but didn't answer. He turned to Fawkes.  
  
"Fawkes, it time for us to work again. Call them to us." The phoenix gave a baleful wail. 


	3. Lightning Strikes

Part two:  
  
"Neville hold out your arm." Severus instructed.  
  
"What for?" He asked slightly suspicious. One did no become an Auror without gaining a healthy suspicious nature. Sev smiled.  
  
"The order has work to do once more and I would be remiss of me no to have the ministry's best Auror not a member." Neville blushed slightly at the comment, he still wasn't good at accepting praise. "All members of the order are marked by Fawkes, so they can be called when needed. It is a purely magical mark, doesn't leave any physical sign at all." Neville nodded, he knew how much of an honour it was to be invited to be a member. So he held out his arm for the mark with out a second though. The phoenix fluttered from its perch and landed on Severus's desk, it inclined its had slightly and a single tear fell onto Neville's skin. It felt marvellous a sense of well being and piece flowed through him. He signed contentedly. Sev Smirked at him, a glimpse of his old persona shone through.  
  
"A definite difference from the dark mark let me assure you." Neville's eyes flashed for a moment. Hearing the change of tone n the headmaster's tone, then he realised that he had made an attempt at a joke, Neville smiled slightly.  
  
A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door. The door burst open and in rushed Sirius and Remus.  
  
"We hear the call, what has happened." Remus asked Severus while black was busily glaring at his former nemesis.  
  
"Remus," Sev greeted fairly warmly, "Black" he snarled out. "We have somewhat of a crisis on our hands. Voldemort is back." Sev sat back and let the news sink in while they waited for the rest of the order to arrive.  
  
The office was soon filled to capacity. Si and Reme sat side by side holding hands offering each other support. A battle hardend Ginny Weasly who still managed to retain her sweetness, even though all she had seen and done sat cross-legged on the floor. She was Head Girl, a position she well disserved, after all that she had done for the war effort. The Weasly twins no longer concerned with pranks but had turned their skills to making traps to catch the Death Eaters. Sat side by side, watching all that was going on with cold eyes. They had been changed a lot by the war they were no longer the carefree mischievous makers they once were, they were cold warriors, they pledged everything that they were to the war, to the order. Parvati Patel looked around the room, she saw many familiar faces. These people were the heroes of the war, well the heroes that survived. And she was included among them. She had a rare gift, she was a true seer. She had used her gift to help them plan attacks, to prevent Death Eaters gaining victories. But the Powers that be must have a sadistic sense of humour. They let her save countless lives, yet not any of the people she really cared about. She couldn't save her sister, Dumbledore, Harry, and many more whose deaths hurt her greatly.  
  
Snape sat back with his hands laced behind his head, he was looked relaxed, it was the first meeting of the Order since Voldemort's supposed demise and he was looking relaxed. Sirius had a hard time dealing with this. 'I bet that greasy bastard is in on the death eater plot' he thought to himself bitterly.  
  
"As you are probably all aware we have somewhat of a situation. There was a killing this morning, by an unknown assailant. Cameron Lestrange was killed using the Avada Kedavra Curse. His wife, as you all know, was killed during the War. This in itself is not a problem, one less death eater never is but what was written on the wall is. The words 'For Dumbledore. Riddle do you know who you death will be for' were written. This raises a number of questions. Firstly how did Lightning know that Voldemort had returned? Only the Death Eaters and the Order know, and the Order only knows because of my mark. Secondly, this was clearly a revenge killing so it must be someone that was intimately involved with the school. But the only people strong enough to do this are either dead or in this room. And thirdly, it is entirely possibly that this individual is not entirely mentally stable. It is not normal, or sensible to antagonise Riddle in this way." Snape wound up there gauging the reactions of his most trusted allies.  
  
Most looked blankly at him, they had all learned the art of covering their emotions just as he had. But Neville's reaction surprised him. He had jumped to his feet, a worried look on his face. Severus had expected very little reaction from the man as he had all the information already. Sev looked quizzically at him.  
  
"Headmaster, we had a problem." The ministry have called me to another, what they are calling murder, scene. It is lightning." Snape nodded his head.  
  
"Go" He instructed, the Neville was gone.  
  
****************  
  
For Ron. Riddle how do you want to die?  
  
Neville stared at the new message. The Crabbe mansion was swarming with Aurors. Though why they needed so many for one murder scene, he didn't know. He was he head Auror at the scene so he should have been the one to say who should have been there and who should not but the minister of Magic had took a special interest in these cases he seemed very keen on getting them solved. Neville had never trusted the minister. Fudge was a bumbling idiot and Neville had never forgiven him for everything he had put Harry though. 'Yeh finally he gets up off of his ass and does something and it for the death eaters' he thought bitterly.  
  
The killing was almost exactly the same as the first only the message was different. Lightning seemed to be actively trying to piss of Voldemort as mush as possible. Neville shook his head slightly he didn't want to be part of the clean up crew that had to deal with whatever Voldemort would do in retaliation. As per usual he didn't get his wish.  
  
********************  
  
It was a blood bath. Literally. You could not see the original colour of the carpet it was so drenched in blood. It made a terrible Squishing noise as Neville made his may across. If he had not seen so much in his time during the war, the scene surrounding him would have made him sick.  
  
The muggle family were slaughtered. They were not even killed by magic from the looks of things they had been cut apart, slowly. But there was no doubt who had committed the crime, the dark mark hung ominously in the sky. Neville found himself desperate to find this lightning and tell him to stop pissing about with Voldemort and just get to killing him.  
  
Neville laughed bitterly, there was a tragic lack of Aurors on the scene. 'Fudge cares more about those fucking Death eaters than he does about these poor innocent muggles. He needs to sort out his priorities.' He thought as he entered the sitting room. On the wall was a message from Voldemort, written in blood.  
  
Lightning I hope you like you gift. I made it especially for you. Kill any more of my own and you will find much more.  
  
Neville would have banged his head against a wall if they weren't all blood spattered. Was it not bad enough that they had an Dark lord on their hands, now they had to deal with a psycho who seemed determined to drive him to more despicable crimes. This was defiantly a bad day.  
  
He had to return to Severus and give him the update. He aparated to just outside of the Hogwarts grounds and he made his way inside.  
  
The headmaster issued an order. Find Lightning at all costs.  
  
********************  
  
Lightning cursed loudly at the news of what Riddle had just done. It was not his intention for innocents to be harmed but he needed Voldemort to get the message before he was killed. He could not fuck around with the people Lightning cared about and get away with it.  
  
He collapsed on the bed in his little muggle flat. Nobody would ever find him there. A wizard living like a muggle not likely.  
  
Lightning knew what he needed to do. He had to go to the head of the Order. He had been planning on putting it off till he had finished with Voldemort but his actions on his own were causing too much trauma. He had to go and see Snape but he was deadly afraid of what was going to happen.  
  
He smiled cruelly there was one thing he had to do first.  
  
He entered the ministry of Magic; there was no ward in the world that could keep lightning out. He waltzed into the office of his Quarry. Standing before the Minster of Magic himself.  
  
"Who are you?" Fudge stammered.  
  
"Don't you recognise me, you fucked me over enough time I thought you would remember. But who I am is not really important it who you are that is." Lightning lowered his voice. "I know you serve Riddle," he hissed. Fudge paled, this was not good to say the least. "And now you are going to pay just like your comrades have." Fudge then realised who this mystery figure was. It was the infamous Lightning, he had been around two days and he was already infamous. "Avada Kedavra" he whispered not even taking out his wand, he didn't need it.  
  
For everyone you killed. I know all you secrets Riddle. Want me to share them?  
  
Lightning left the scene just as the first officials arrived. 


	4. revelations

Author's note: I luv all you guys thanx u all so much for reviewing. It is a great feeling to know people are reading and liking what I write ( if there is anything that you don't like about it please tell me and I will do my best to remedy it. Thanx again.  
  
Hunter.  
  
Part three:  
  
Severus took the news of Fudges death calmly. Lightning's last message screamed load and clear that he thought Fudge was a death eater. Sev was inclined to agree, though he couldn't do anything without proof. His message was particularly telling it seemed as if he was almost ready to seek others out. He desperately hoped this was true, they needed lightning, if they cold show that Lightning wasn't just a maverick it would give the light a much better stand. The others thought they were seeking him to stop his causing more trouble, but this wasn't the case. Sev really had no problems with that Lightning was doing. The muggle incident just proved how freaked Voldemort was getting.  
  
Sev yawed slightly; it had been one hell of a long day and undoubtedly tomorrow would be the same. He borrowed a muggle military phrase ' whenever there is a lull in the battle get your head down' and that is what Sev planned to do.  
  
The corridors were deserted, it was the holidays so there weren't even the usual flux of students breaking curfew. He entered his rooms, the ones in the dungeons. He had kept them since his time as the Slytherin head of house; he couldn't bear to move it was his home.  
  
Snape's eyes were drawn to his desk, his old desk. It was never used now but yet there was a piece of paper lying on it. A lightning bolt drawn on it. And the words 'I know your secrets as well. Can you guess mine? Well I have finally eared my fame. Are you proud?' were inscribed on it  
  
He didn't need to find lightning, lightning had found him.  
  
***************  
  
Snape spun round to see a man standing behind him. A Green-eyed, black haired man. Who wore a slightly sheepish grin, there was no mistaking that grin anywhere it belonged to the one and only Harry Potter.  
  
"Lightning I presume" Sev said coldly, but it was an immense effort for him not to collapse on his knees thanking the gods for giving him Harry back. Harry nodded. He moved closed to Sev and placed his mouths only centimetres away from Sev's own.  
  
"All you secrets." He whispered seductively before giving Sev a searing kiss.  
  
************  
  
Sev awoke to the felling of an other presence in his bed, something he was not used to. The memories of last night flooded through his mind. But surely that had been a dream, all his dreams in fact. Last night had been perfect, he would have sworn it could not be real but here was another body lying beside his own.  
  
He twisted slightly so he could look at the young man who lay beside him. He raven black hair had been allowed to grow long; it was just past his shoulders. He had been terribly scarred. One in particular drew Sev's attention; he had a new lightning bolt on his left fore arm. Harry stirred his emerald eyes slowly opening; he smiled sleepily at his lover.  
  
"Harry what happened to you?" Sev asked, he needed to know but had been to scared to ask before. Harry winced slightly; it was a painful topic for him. He held out his arm as if that would answer the question.  
  
"I was hit by Avada Kedavra once again someone felt the desire to save me." His voice caught in his throat. "Draco died for me, he gave me his life. But even his sacrifice was not enough to keep me from all harm, I was wounded. Severely." He twisted to give a view of his back I was a mass of scars. "Voldemort had tried some kind of a last ditch attempt to do away with me and I ended up in a muggle city. Where I promptly passed out. I was taken to hospital where they treated my wounds as best as they could. Once I had healed sufficiently I was allowed to leave. So I was set out into the big bad world. I had no money, no home, nothing. Well that is not strictly true, I had set up a muggle account for myself, and you never know when you might have to pretend to be a muggle. And that is what I did. I spent the year living like a muggle while I explored my new powers. Interesting side effect of surviving the Avada Kedavra, you gain new powers. The fiat time it wasn't noticeable as I was only a baby nobody knew what my powers were to start with. I can do wandless magic, pass through wards, Aparate in Hogwarts." Harry quirked a small smile at Sev's shocked expression. "Just be grateful it s only me hat can do it. Anyway a couple of nights ago felt Riddle presence." He pointed to the scar on his forehead. "I had to do something."  
  
"Why didn't you come back to us?" Sev asked. "To find out that the Harry potter was alive and kicking would have done much to help the magical world heal."  
  
"That is precisely why I couldn't come back, I could never deal with the fame. And try and master my new powers. I would have died inside; the only way I could deal with the losses was to ever myself from the magical world. My only regret is that it meant severing myself from you." Sev nodded, he understood what Harry was trying to say, and he couldn't blame him for what he did.  
  
"It took your disappearance to make me realise I couldn't go on living the way I had been." He quirked a small smile "I guess I should thank you. It hurt so much when I thought you had died. It was especially painful because never told you how I felt, it changed me." Sev smiles again, "you should have seen Longbottom when he first had to meet me after he became an Auror. He nearly fell of his chair when I smiled." Sev suddenly grew serious, "to invoke such a reaction almost hurt."  
  
Harry brought his hand to Sev's face.  
  
"Shh" he murmured soothingly. "You may have never told me in words how you felt. But I knew." He quirked an eye brow in a very snappish expression "I was waiting till graduation but. well we all know what happened."  
  
Sev gave a weak smile and nodded slightly. He took Harry's hand in his own.  
  
"You know what I am going to ask you. Don't you?"  
  
"You want me to come to an order meeting." Sev nodded. Harry looked at the wall clock. "Well it is still the middle of the night, surely we can get more sleep before I have to face the music."  
  
Sev didn't answer Harry he just curled up with Harry in his arms and sighed contentedly. Harry smiled sadly; he couldn't go with Sev, not yet anyway. He had more things that needed to be taken care of. It was an error of his judgement showing himself to Sev so early. He didn't regret it though, not really. He wouldn't change his actions if he could. He couldn't have waited any longer before seeing Sev, he had waited over a year and it had killed him inside. 


	5. Signs

Part four:  
  
A couple of hours later Severus awoke, he smiled slightly and turned around to see his lover. Only to discover he was the only person in the bed. A wave of panic flowed through him. Had he been taken away, was there an attack and Sev hadn't even noticed. But no, that couldn't have happened, he was to used to sensing danger if anything like that had happened Sev would have woken up. The panic was then replaced by Despair, Harry had left him. They had spent one unbelievable night together then he had bolted. He felt tears threatening to fall, 'Severus this is the reason you didn't let anyone get close, you knew you would get hurt and look as soon as you let someone in they broke your heart.' He thought to himself. He crawled slowly out of bed, he still had an Order to run, he couldn't let it all go to hell because he was feeling like shit.  
  
Sev stood underneath the hot jets of water, letting the sooth away the tension in his muscles. He reached out to grab the bottle of Shampoo when the sight of his arm stopped him. He dropped the bottle in shock. Staring open mouthed at the spot on his arm the used to hold the Dark mark.  
  
Used to hold the dark mark, only yesterday it still burned as black as night against his skin but not now. Now there wasn't even a black mark at all, it had disappeared. It had been replaced by a lightning bolt mark.  
  
"What had he done?" Sev hissed as he stumbled out of the shower to see if Harry had left anything to explain what was going on. He pulled a towel round his waist and staggered into the sitting room, dripping water all over. He was not disappointed; on his desk lay another piece of paper.  
  
My dearest Sev.  
  
I am sorry that I had to leave so suddenly but I have business to attend to. I left you a present though. Something to remember me by, so you don't forget that I will be back to you. I hope you like, it works in the same way as my scar. You will be able to sense Riddle but he won't be able to call you. I discovered that while my scars were an accidental occurrence due to the Avada Kedavra it can be induced, which is what I have done for you. I knew how much you hated the dark mark so I did away with it for you. I bet you are wondering how, well. I don't actually know. What can I say; I am the boy who lived after all I never was bound by petty rules. I will be back.  
  
Love eternal, Harry.  
  
Sev smiled, it was defiantly true of Harry. He could count how many times he had complained bitterly about his rule breaking, but now he found he was eternally grateful. He had resigned himself to a life of having to wear the mark of his past transgressions. He had looked, Albus had looked, but they could find no way to remove the mark.  
  
"But that little brat has found a way." He whispered. A smile still firmly situated on his face. He found himself unable to blame Harry for leaving he was to elated from having been freed from the Dark mark. Sev smirked.  
  
"And I bet Riddle is pissed and my being released." That was by far the best part. He smiled again and set about preparing for another meeting of The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
**************************  
  
Voldemort fell to his knees clutching is head in agony, the pain was unimaginable, it was worse than the Cruciatus.  
  
"Master," Wormtail squealed, running to Voldemort's side. He reached down to help Voldemort to his feet but he was stood by a snarl the emanated from the dark lord. "Don't touch me." He hissed. Wormtail took an unsteady step backwards.  
  
"But master, master what is wrong?" He whined.  
  
"It is none of your concern." He snarled, but in truth he did not know himself. Slowly he got to his feet and staggered towards a seat. He couldn't feel anything physically wrong, there was no dark magic other than what he had created, there was no physical cause, but something defiantly didn't feel right, it felt as if something was missing. Wormtail started making his way back towards him, he felt the connection that bound his followers to him flare to life. Suddenly he knew what was wrong, but his mind kept telling him that it was impossible. It felt as thought one of his followers had been in essence been disconnected. He instinctive knew which one was missing; Snape had found a way to sever his ties to Voldemort.  
  
To say he was pissed was an understatement, he was murderous.  
  
"Find Snape and bring him to me." Voldemort snarled, 'he will be made to pay for what e had done.' Wormtail decided that it would be wiser not to inform his Master the Snape was at Hogwarts and that they could not get at him, he valued his life no matter how pitiful it really was.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go!" Voldemort Screamed. Wormtail bolted out of the room.  
  
****************************  
  
"Report." Sev said to the assembled members of the order.  
  
"We have been unsuccessful in tracking Lightning he is very good at hiding his tracks. He must be an extremely powerful wizard to be able to hide from us all. I would dearly love to know who taught him his tricks." Sirius wound up and looked expectantly at Sev. Who smiled slightly?  
  
"I believe you know who his teachers were. He came to Hogwarts." Sev told them.  
  
"What?" Si stuttered, "How do you know this?"  
  
"I had a visitor last night."  
  
"And when were you planning on informing us?" Si yelled.  
  
"Shh Si, I am sure the headmaster had a valid reason why he waited till now to tell us." Remus soothed. Si snorted at the comment.  
  
"Remus you are right I do have a reason. Well a number of reasons really."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Si cut in. Sev glared at him.  
  
"I was just about to before I was so rudely interrupted. As I was saying I had a visit from Lightning, and the reason I didn't inform you was that I needed to know just what he could do. He is unbelievably powerful and his powers need to be tested and as you have proven he is able to hide his presence completely. That is not all he can do. He can do wandless Magic, he can pass through any ward and he can Aparate in Hogwarts." Minerva nearly fell of her seat at the last point.  
  
"Aparate in Hogwarts" She gasped, "But that's. that's impossible."  
  
"Mmm, Well I thought so as well but I have seen it first hand." Sev smirked slightly. "As lightning so kindly pointed out it is a blessing that it is only him who can do it. Imagine what would happen if a death eater had such a power."  
  
"We seem to be forgetting something" Reme spoke out "he could very well be just as bad as a death eater. For all we know he could be wanting to be rid of this dark lord so he can be the next." Sev's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"No!" He said coldly. 'Calm yourself' he silently told himself 'they don't know that it is really Harry. If they did they never would have suggested it.' That brought up an interesting point, why had he neglected to mention the act that Lighting was the one and only Harry Potter? He had almost managed to convince himself that it was all for Harry's sake, clearly the young man had no desire to meet with the others just yet. But Sev knew the real reason, he was jealous he had a selfish desire to keep Harry to himself. He had never had anyone of his own, he had had lovers but never a love now that he had finally found one he didn't want anyone to spoil it. He could imagine Black's reaction. It would not be pretty. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his temper.  
  
"It is not possible the Lightning is in anyway an up an coming Dark lord. Don't ask me how I know because you will not get an answer. Just be assured that I do know." The old Severus Snape attitude had slipped on without him noticing. It happened very rarely now, in the first few months it had occurred more often. It was a habit, one that was damm near impossible to break but he had succeeded, almost. "I still need you all to work on trying to find where he is hiding." He said in a milder voice trying to make up for his earlier sarky attitude. "I might have met lightning but we have no way of contacting him if need be. His touched his left forearm lightly; he could feel the scar constantly. Like the dark mark it always makes its self felt but where it had kept Sev in constant pain the scar felt s thought it was sustaining. 'I guess this is what Harry meant when he said it would remind me of him.' I couldn't forget even if I wanted to.'  
  
Si looked at him harshly.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" He asked, Sev's face instantly fell after realising he had indeed been wearing a goofy grin. "Need I remind you we are in the middle of a crisis, one might think you like what is happening." He added bitterly. Sev glared at him while the others looked at him in shock.  
  
"Sirius Black how can you say such things. You know very well which side Severus is working for and it is not Voldemort's" Mcgonigal scolded. But si wasn't willin to give up his tirade.  
  
"So that is why he wears 'you know who's' mark is it then." Sev smirked at the irate Animagus, and held out his arm for them all to see. 


	6. Enigma

Part Five:  
  
The room was deadly silent. No one uttered a sound as the absorbed this new piece of information. Sev smirked again; he did so love to stun people into silence.  
  
"This." He said gesturing to his arm. "Is a present from Lightning. A gesture of good faith if you will." Si opened his mouth as if to say something. "And Black before you say anything this does not prove he is a dark wizard, as not even Voldemort can remove the dark mark. I do not know how he has done this but I am eternally grateful. As you well all perfectly aware the mark was wearing me down, it was like a wound in my soul. Lightning has done more for me than I can ever repay." The headmaster glanced around at the rest of the order. Some of who were nodding slightly, even though Sev had never actually said anything about he mark they all knew who hard it was for him to bear.  
  
Sev slowly unrolled the sleeve of his robe coving the arm that had shocked he entire room to silence.  
  
"We have work to do. There is still a war going on." He gave a pointed look at Si. "Neville, will you go back to the ministry and see how things are going there, I believe if you go and talk to Arthur weasly he will be able to fill you in." Sev had a twinkle in his eye, eerily reminiscent of Dumbledore. Neville nodded and stalked out of the room.  
  
******************  
  
"Malfoy." Harry hissed at the man who stood before him. Lucius Malfoy glared at the intruder.  
  
"Who are you and what are you going in my house." The blond snarled at Harry. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, and smirked. 'He really is a dumb fuck.' Harry thought to himself 'after all the Death Eater attacks by 'Lightning' and he still doesn't twig.'  
  
"I am your death." Harry told him coldly. "I am Lightning, I am Harry Potter. Take your pick." Lucius Snorted.  
  
"That's impossible Potter is dead."  
  
"I am afraid that is not strictly true you see. There was one Malfoy worthy of the title Wizard. This Malfoy died for me. He took the killing Curse for his nemesis. His death saved me; it prevented the killing curse from working on me. But you know what they say an enemy's enemy is a friend. We were both against Riddle. I was leading an assault and he was taking you all down from the inside. Your son saved my life. Your Son died at the hand of your master. Your son was a better person than you could ever be. It should have been you that died that night. Draco did not disserve his fate. You drove him to it. If it were not for you he would have been safer, he would have at least had the protection of the rest of the school. But no you forced him into the life of a Death Eater you forced him into his death. It is all you fault." Harry spat at Malfoy.  
  
Lucius had pulled out his wand and had it aimed at Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," The blond yelled. Nothing happened. Harry smirked at the distraught look on the other mans face.  
  
"Do you really think I would let you pull a working wand on me?" He mocked. "What you are holding at the moment is a stick, which is all I wand is with out its magical core." Harry opened his hand and on it sat a Phoenix feather. "Missing something?" Harry laughed coldly. He muttered the forbidden curse and Lucius fell down at his feet.  
  
For Draco. Riddle have you figured out my secrets yet? I'll give you a clue. Hiss.  
  
"Time to face the order." He whispered, as he disaperated.  
  
******************  
  
Arthur sat at his new desk, trying to adjust to what had just happened. They had appointed him the Minister of Magic. To say it was a shock was an understatement. 'I really need to contact Severus' he thought 'he will be wondering why I missed the last order meeting.' He was about to call Severus with his fire when there was a tentative nock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Arthur called. A stunned looking Neville Longbottom entered the room.  
  
"Minister Weasly. The headmaster asked me if I could report on the status of things at the ministry." Arthur smiled.  
  
"Neville there is no need to be so formal please call me Arthur. We are comrades, you deserve that privilege." Neville nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you Arthur." Arthur Weasly gave a small smile.  
  
"As for things at the Ministry as you can well imagine it is in a bit of an uproar. Especially with rumours of Voldemort's return." He cocked his head to one side, as if thinking. "Well not rumours exactly. I am going to have to issue a statement informing the public of recent events. We can not have a repeat of what happened under Fudges rule." A look of sadness filled his eyes. "It left them all terribly unprepared." Neville nodded. He agreed with what the minister had said. People needed to know about the threat that Voldemort once again posed. "There has also been another Killing."  
  
"Lightning?" Arthur nodded.  
  
"The body of Lucius Malfoy was recently found. 'For Draco. Riddle have you figured out my secrets yet? I'll give you a clue. Hiss.' Was burned into the wall. He is giving Voldemort a clue to who he is, a clue that we could use to our advantage if we are able to decipher it."  
  
"Thank you Arthur. I will report this to the headmaster right away. Unless of course there is anything you need me to do."  
  
"No Neville. You go and tell Severus the news."  
  
Neville walked out of the Ministry of Magic headquarters, his mind still on the latest message. He felt as though he should know who it was. A green eyes dark haired young man kept creeping into his thoughts, 'it could be Harry' a hopeful voice in his head whispered. But he quickly squashed it, as much a he longed for 'the man who killed Voldemort' to be alive he knew that it just wasn't the case.  
  
***************  
  
Voldemort's eyes blazed with fury. He had read Lightning's latest message. Only Voldemort could understand the whole message. It is a little known fact that Parseltongue could actually be written and what Lightning had written was effectively, that Voldemort was a fucking moron. This, to say the least, did not sit well with him. In fact it left him severely pissed off. Wormtail had borne the brunt of his master's anger, since his other 'pet' had just been killed.  
  
He sat musing over the message, his eyes had instantly been drawn to the insult but as he thought over it he realised that Lightning was in essence telling him who he was. The only other Parseltongue in this century. Voldemort laughed bitterly.  
  
"So Potter isn't as dead as we were lead to believe." He whispered.  
  
"Master?" Wormtail Queried. Voldemort's head snapped round towards the pathetic creature huddled in the corner.  
  
"Crucio." He screamed, and laughed as he watched Wormtail writhe on the floor. 


	7. reunion

Part six:  
  
Harry smirked to himself. His hood was covering his face as he stood next to Sev's desk waiting for the others to arrive. He loved to make a big impression on people hence the hood; he dearly wanted to see their reaction to the news. He turned to look at his new lover. Sev had been pleased to hear that Harry had decided to reveal himself to the order.  
  
Sev must have felt Harry's eyes on him as he turned to face Harry. He smiled slightly.  
  
"You do know there is going to be some majorly pissed off people in this room once you come clean." He stated. Harry smiled widely.  
  
"When I have ever done things the easy way."  
  
The door to the study burst open and in rushed a very flustered looking Neville.  
  
"Headmaster" He started before the sight of a cloaked figure standing to the side stopped him.  
  
"Ah Neville. I trust that you have had a chat with the new Minister for Magic?" Sev asked. Neville nodded mutely in agreement. Sev gave a smile. "So how did Arthur take the news?"  
  
"He seemed to be coping very well." Neville replied never taking his eyes off of the mysterious stranger.  
  
Harry watched the young man with great interest, he could only be Neville Longbottom but what a change had over come him. He was no longer the boy who was scared of his own shadow. Now he was a confident, sure of himself man. Harry put his hand in his pocket, a muggle trait he had picked up. Suddenly he found himself at wand point.  
  
Neville had noticed Harry's hand going to his pocket, and automatically assumed he was going for a wand. He pulled out his own wand in preparation to defend his leader.  
  
'You let your guard down' Harry told himself harshly. 'You thought Neville would never be a threat so you weren't prepared. If it was a Death Eater you would be dead bye now.' He added bitterly. Harry starred down the wand at the Auror.  
  
"Well Done Neville. The first time you have been able to draw on me." Harry said, his tone light. The wand on him wavered slightly as the owner tried to come to terms with what he ears were telling him.  
  
Sev sat back in his chair and smiled widely.  
  
"Auror Longbottom I would like to introduce you to Lightning, also know as Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry. Harry is it really you?" I. I thought you were dead." A small-lost voice stated.  
  
"Yes Neville it s really me, and I would dearly love to show you but you still have me at wand point."  
  
"Right Right." Neville muttered lowering his wand. Harry reached up slowly and pulled down his hood. Showing the young Auror that t really was him.  
  
Suddenly Harry found himself with an armful of Auror. Neville had wrapped his small form around his friend.  
  
"Harry I missed you. We were lost without you." He said quietly. Harry smoothed a stand of hair away from the younger boys face.  
  
"You seem to have done ok for yourself. It is not everyone that can become one of the most famous Aurors." Neville gave a watery smile.  
  
"It is you I have to thank for it. You showed me that I wasn't worthless that I could be someone useful. And in these times who is more useful than an Auror." Neville smiled broadly.  
  
Sev Smiled at the two young men. He could almost kid himself that everything was ok. The previous war hadn't occurred and that everything was the way it should be. But all he had to do was look around his surroundings He sat in the headmaster's office, a place that he still felt rightly belonged to Albus. Not to mention the fact that if he looked to closely at Harry he could see that the past year had left him marked. His arms were a mass of scars and from Sev's experience he knew that it wasn't just his arms that were scared.  
  
"Harry, Neville. If you want you two can take a seat and catch up while we wait for the rest of the order to arrive." Harry smiled at his Lover.  
  
"Great idea. Why don't you join us?" Harry Said. Sev smiled at sat down beside them.  
  
*************************  
  
"Si" Remus whispered as they stood outsides Snape's Office. His love turned to face him. "Severus is doing his best." Si looked Remus in the eyes. A pained expression on his face.  
  
"I know. I know. But it all so hard, it just easy to blame him for everything. I can't help it." Remus raised his hand to Si's face, and cupped his cheek in his hand. "Everyone keeps leaving me. And I am scared that I will lose you as well."  
  
"I will never leave you. You are my life mate. I love you. And if something should happen to me." Remus smiled. "I swear I will come and haunt you." Si returned the smile albeit a little watery around the edges. Si turned and pushed the door to the office open and stopped dead in his tracks at the site that he saw before him.  
  
Neville and Severus were sitting talking with a young man, a young man that Si instantly recognised. His Godson was sitting in the headmaster's office as if nothing had happened. Si stared opened mouthed for a moment before he fell to his knee's sobbing.  
  
The trio turned towards the broken man, Harry's expression was one of immense sadness. 'My god what have I put him through.' Once again he regretted his decision on pretending to be dead. He hadn't thought that Sirius would have been affected as much as this; he just hadn't through about what he was putting his godfather through. Harry jumped to his feet and ran towards his godfather. But Remus had got there first, he held the sobbing man in his arms. Looking accusingly at Harry.  
  
"Who are you? And how dare you try and impersonate my Godson." Remus hissed. Harry froze. He had no idea how to react.  
  
"Remus." Severus interjected. "I know that this is hard to believe but it really is Harry." Sev smiled "He has come back to us." Harry nodded silently and knelt beside his two godfathers.  
  
"I'm am Sorry that I put you through this. I truly am." He whispered. Remus stared hard at the young man. Sirius slowly raised his head, tears staining his cheeks.  
  
"Harry?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yes." He whispered before pulling his godfather into his arms.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" Si asked pathetically.  
  
"I. I just couldn't deal. I needed time to adjust. I... I didn't think how it would affect people. I am so sorry." Harry felt tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Tis ok." Si Whispered. "Now I have you back." The pair sat sobbing for a moment or two. Remus looked at his lover and godson. He placed a hand on each of their heads, trying to comfort them. But there was really noting he could do. He had to let them come to terms on their own. 


	8. Battle Plans

Part Eight:  
  
The time for waiting had passed; it was now time for action. The Order of the Phoenix sat around a large table. All wore serious expressions; all knew the gravity of the situation. This want not a time for fun and games. 'The boy who lived' had returned, they now had a shot to rid the world of the dark lord once and for all.  
  
Harry got to his feet. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"We have a duty." He began, "our duty is to stop the dark Lord Voldemort. We did not ask for this task, we were chosen. Our paths have been written in the stars and there is nothing we can do about it, except accept it. We have all suffered much at the hands of this demon. And now it is time to make him pay. He will pay for every drop of blood he shed." He glanced at the Weasley's thinking about their brother Ron. "For every childhood snatched away." Sev's life had been all but ruined by being forced into the dark lords service at a horrendously young age. "For every tear shed." There had been many tears the day that the surrogate father to so many of them, Albus Dumbledore, had died. "For every heart broken." He thought particularly about Si and Remus, both of whom were only just managing to put their lives back together. "And finally for every child who is still to come. They cannot be allowed to grow up with this shadow over them as we have done. They will know freedom." Harry's speech had taken its tole on the Order. It had spoke to each of them deeply, they more than anyone knew of the things that Harry spoke of. They were the ones that he had hurt most; it was only fitting that they would be the ones that stopped him, made him pay.  
  
"We will make him pay." They intoned solemnly.  
  
"As you all aware I have retuned because I can not do this alone. The only way we can defeat the darkness is for us all to work together. We are stronger together. Our strength in unity is something that Voldemort does not have. His followers are loyal due to fear this makes them weak." Harry took a deep breath. "Here ia what we will do."  
  
Harry outlined his plans. They would strike the next day. The time for action was now. The death eaters were frightened and weak due to Lightning's actions. Voldemort had lost some his most valuable followers and he would be at his most vulnerable now. The Order would storm the Death Eater mansion, killing anyone that stood in his or her way. Once inside the main chamber Harry would take on Voldemort himself while the others made sure that no one else interfered. It was a fairly simple plan, but the simple ones are nearly always the best. It would be highly dangerous but the prospect of a world where Voldemort ruled made it well worth the risk.  
  
********************  
  
Harry sat in a corner his knees pulled up to his chest. He had relayed his plans to the order as if he was supremely confident in his actions. That he knew what was best and that he was always right. He did this because it was what he had to do, if he didn't do it nobody else would. But on the inside he was prettified. He was only 18; he was only just out of childhood. It was a horrendous responsibility for one so young. But he was Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived' it was his duty. And he would do it or die trying. But the young man in him, the part that had nothing to do with being a saviour was desperately afraid. He didn't want to die. He should still have his entire life in front of his but there was a madman on the loose trying to put a stop to all that.  
  
"It's not fair." He whispered, tears on his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know." Sev whispered. "This was to much to ask of you. But there is nothing we can do about it. Do will do your duty because that is all you can do. I can not promise that you will win but what I can promise is that you will not be alone." Harry looked up teary eyes.  
  
"Thanks" he whispered. 


End file.
